Opportunistic
by Kinoo Kyuu
Summary: Sasuke continuously having dreams about a sexy blonde. SasuNaru.


**Opportunistic** _by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Disclaimer:**** Let's just say that my super duper awesome plan of kidna- ok, geez, no tricking me into telling you! Anyways, I have yet to act it out!**

**Pairings:**** Sasuke x Naruto, seme x uke.**

**Warning:**** Yaoi sex, sex, and… more sex!**

_**OMG, hi, this is the same old idiotic Kinoo speaking. How ya guys doin'? Well, if you stumble upon this yaoi fiction of mine, then you should be doing pretty good! LOL, nahhh. Unless you're a homophobe, then you should really push the 'back' button while I glare at you for not being a yaoi lover. Not! Just kiddin'. A stupid and overly bored writer is all I am : 3 !**_

_**Okay, so since you're still with me and reading this pointless author comment, I shall stuff my mouth up with strawberry shortcakes so that you can enjoy this product of a ran- I mean, fiction…**_

--

Description:

Sasuke/Kiba 17 yrs old

Naruto 16 yrs old

Kids 12 yrs old

--

Uchiha Sasuke, woke up and right away he realized that there was something wrong with him. To all those who didn't know, yes, Sasuke was back. After some senses had been knocked in by a certain someone, he came back to Konoha after killing his brother.

Putting that aside, Sasuke was currently sweating. He had, _again_, just dreamt of a sexy blonde with beautiful sapphire eyes and three lines on either side of his cheeks, whom we all know and love, writhing and squirming under him.

Uh-uh. Uchiha Sasuke was not gay. _Or so he thought…_

Second of all, they were doing sinfully sensual things… with him controlling, and the other surrendering. _Not that he minded._ There was an oddity and a twitch in his eyes, when he realized that in the dream, he looked _very_ 'hungry' as he devoured the other's body, making it seem as if he was thinking that the blonde was food served on a silver platter.

Oh yes, that reminded him; Uchiha's don't _twitch_.

Lastly, he woke up feeling 'very sticky' and 'hard' down there. He lifted the bed cover that roofed his body just enough to see the small of his bottom half but quickly swathed it back in attempt to forget what he had just discovered.

Much to his horror, _the tent_ proudly stood up in between his thighs. This time, he did not have to lift the cover up to see the bulge in his pyjama pants. Never had Sasuke hated his manhood for getting an erection before. Besides, it only happened in very rare situations.

Standing up, he strode his way to the bathroom and quickly threw off his pants and boxers. He flipped the knob to start the shower and soaked himself in cold water, quietly stroking his aroused penis. A moan freed itself from his lips. Realizing that, Sasuke clenched his teeth tightly so that another won't escape. He brushed the tip of it twice; visualizing the wet dream he had earlier and instantly came.

Sasuke had known that he had become attracted towards Naruto. No, not just physically but mentally as well. He had realized that his heart had been wooed with the pure and loving Naruto who just happened to be the loudest yet innocent and kind hearted. The boy never ceased to amaze him.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with a towel draping loosely on his hip. He sauntered towards his dresser to wear black turtleneck and a matching black pants bandaged at the right upper leg to hold a kunai or two. Today was his day off, so he wandered around the street a little bit to get some fresh air and decided to eat somewhere. Just some Caesar salad and some sushi rolls to fill in his empty stomach.

Sasuke was walking back towards his mansion when he heard kids running out from the academy giggling and laughing, racing with some of their friends_. 'Must be lunch break,_' he thought. Sasuke ignored the noises at first but stopped and decided to listen to part of their conversation when he heard the angel in his dream mentioned by one of them.

"You know what it's been a while since Naruto-niisan came to our academy," a red-head girl giggled. Sasuke tensed, why would the dobe be in the academy?

"I know, he's so cute! Did you see him blush when Toshi said that he wanted to kiss him?" The green-head girl who looked awfully similar like the other pointed at the dark-brown haired kid, who grinned slyly. Sasuke scowled, _'that kid was going down.'_

"What? He was really hot. And sexy. Not to mention fuckable." Sasuke's jaw dropped, and this came from a 12-year old kid.

'_Oh no he didn't,'_ Sasuke growled inwardly. _'Let me show you who exactly is the boss around here.'_

He approached the group of kids with his usual stagger that he never understood why the girls were head over heels with. As he expected, the two young kunoichi's eyes were filled with love while the kid named Toshi just raised his eyebrow towards the squealing girls. "Do you guys know Uzumaki Naruto's where about?"

"Last time we heard, he and Kiba-niisan were talking about having lunch at Ichiraku's," the twins squeaked in 'harmony'. Toshi, however, frowned at both the question and the answer.

"Why'd you wanna know?" The kid demanded. Sasuke smirked at this, completely ignoring the love struck teenagers that were now surrounding them.

"I just do," he said. Toshi slowly walked towards him, eyes full of anger and determination.

"So you're the great Uchiha Sasuke aren't you? Why does an ex-traitor want to know about Naruto-niisan?"

"I'm surprised that you know me so well."

"Whatever. Anyways, you should get away from Naruto-niisan, 'cause he's _mine,_" Toshi growled, emphasizing the last word with confidence.

"Oh, and what makes you think that I'm not Naruto's anything?" Sasuke challenged, eyes never leaving the other.

"Like you could have him," Toshi sneered.

"You never know, kid," he smirked again, slightly wider this time, and turned his back towards the fuming kid at the back.

And to Ichiraku's he sauntered.

--

After summoning himself to the said place, he spotted Naruto and Kiba chit-chatting happily after finishing… 11 bowls of ramen, he counted. At least Naruto did. He could feel his heart lurching murderously when he saw the mischief and hidden intentions in Kiba's eyes as he ingeniously put his arms around the blonde's waist. Before the dog-loving boy could do anything more to the naïve blonde, he decided to interfere their 'innocent' conversation.

"Oi, usuratonkachi," he said. Naruto turned around and noticed the nearing teen. He jutted his lips out cutely as a response, making it harder for Sasuke to retain his sanity whom was reminded of the previous wet dream he had of the blonde. However, being the stoic bastard that he was, his face remained steady and emotionless.

"What is it, teme," he pouted, decreasing the little amount of self-control that Sasuke had. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Your little friends told me you were here," Sasuke nudged his lips upward. "Didn't know you had quite a fan out there."

"S-shut up!"

Sasuke laughed inwardly when Naruto's whiskered cheeks reddened. The blonde attempted a glare towards Sasuke. As Kiba was about to interrupt, Sasuke snatched Naruto from the teen's grasp and positioned him on Sasuke's right shoulder. He was surprised at how light the boy felt. He remembered that a few days ago he had to drag Sakura towards the hospital when she tripped on a rock and slammed her head on the wall. Man, that girl was heavy. Never mind that, Naruto weighed like a feather compare to the forehead-girl.

"What th- TEME, PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto shrieked, trying to bruise Sasuke by pummelling his fist towards his back. Much to Naruto's dismay, his current situation prevented him from doing much.

"This should be enough to cover everything, keep the change," Sasuke pointed at the money he had just placed on the table, completely ignoring the screeching blonde. Smirking to Kiba before he left, he patted Naruto's perfectly round butt. "Next time, don't touch **my** dobe so intimately, or something _very_ bad is going to happen."

"Sasuke, I'm serious. I'm not your anything and you should stop this joke _right now_. Put me down before I beat you to pulp. No joke, PUT M- UMMRPH!" Naruto's rant was again muffled by Sasuke, whom again changed his position into a bridal-style hold.

"Shut up, you're destroying my eardrums," Sasuke uttered, after crashing his lips towards the blonde's plump ones.

And with that he left the speechless store owner, his daughter, and the customers speechless, while Kiba could only gawked in disbelief before sullenly leaving the store, stomping his feet all the way down the path while he was at it.

--

"Hmph!" Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and crawled on top of him afterwards. He predatorily smirked at the confused and scared expression on Naruto's face and slowly descended his face to kiss the tempting, pink lips of the adorable blonde again. The feeling was like no other; Naruto's lips were soft and it felt right on his chapped lips.

Naruto was shocked and squirmed underneath Sasuke, unintentionally creating a friction between both of their groins. Sasuke pressed harder on the lips, and then nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for an opening, but the other teen was too terrified to notice. Sasuke realized that Naruto was not going to part his lips anytime sooner so he slipped his hand down Naruto's shirt and tweaked his nipple.

"S-sasu- nnh," Naruto mewled and parted his lips slightly in process, giving Sasuke a chance to map out the other's cavern. The intensity was unbearable; Sasuke could not get enough of the sweet taste of the smaller boy. He could feel himself harden at the small, alluring noises that Naruto created, making him slowly losing the hold of his self-control.

"Sasuke, please, stop this," Naruto pleaded, his blue eyes started to water. "Y-you don't know what you're doing…"

Sasuke felt bad for scaring the blonde, and he gave a quick peck on the lips to assure the other that it was going to be okay. He then hugged the small figure below him tightly. "Do you know how hard it is to control myself around you? I love you, Naruto."

"… L-liar. Why would you love me when you have all the girls in the world swooning over you," Naruto sniffed, throwing his head to the side to avoid Sasuke's deep gaze. Sasuke brought Naruto's hand up and kissed it lightly, putting it on his cheek and leaned to its warmth.

'_Why do you have to be so dense?'_ Sasuke thought, and turned Naruto's face towards him.

"I love you, dobe. I love you so much that I think of you almost 24 hours a day non-stop, wishing that you'd look at me and love me back. You're my everything; you made me the person I am today and I am forever grateful for what you've done to me. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being somebody else's other than me."

Naruto fixed his cerulean eyes to Sasuke's coal black ones. "… Why should I believe you?"

Sasuke placed the tanned hand on top of his heart that beat so loudly he thought it would rip out from his rib cage. "'Cause I love you that much, dobe. And you're not leaving my side 'cause I'm not letting you go until you love me back."

Naruto tear up in happiness, he smiled genuinely and bend forward to close the gap, whispering towards Sasuke. "Make me."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He practically ripped the clothes the blonde had on and roamed his hands around the lithe form, enjoying the softness of the tan skin. Sasuke absorbed everything; the sight of the beautiful panting body, the feeling of every curve, the taste of the honey-coloured skin, the sound of the emitted noises; he copied it into his memory. He started his little expedition by creating love marks around his new lover's neck, leaving red hickeys as a note of physical intimacy.

Sasuke then put his mouth on top of a pink bud, kissing and sucking it till it become hard. He then did the same to the other one and moved downward, still listening to the arousing moans of the blonde's. He moved downward and teasingly licked the head of Naruto's erection to the balls and circled his finger around the cherry entrance.

"Ah! Hnn… Sasu- uh- ke... Don't tease!" Naruto whimpered and Sasuke smirked at the stimulating action of the gorgeous blonde. _'So claimable, so easy to take, and he's all mine,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Patience is a virtue," Sasuke chuckled, his sadistic side started showing. Sasuke could feel his energy increase by a thousand fold and happily turned Naruto on his stomach. He brought his tongue out to barge in Naruto's aperture, kneading the flawless, appealing cheeks of the spherical ass hanging in front of him.

Naruto's breathing became uneven and harsher; the feeling of a wet muscle intruding his inside was amazing. He rotated his head around to take a peek at Sasuke's face, which looked slightly flushed. Naruto frowned, seeing how Sasuke was still fully dressed. Smiling weakly, Naruto let loose of Sasuke's tight hold and took Sasuke's shirt off his head, hastily unzipping the pants and tugged on Sasuke's boxers. After effectively pulling it down, his smile dropped and his face turned into a horrified expression. Realizing this, Sasuke smirked and tilt the chin of the blonde's up.

"What's the matter, dobe? Surprised to see my 'little' buddy craving for you?" Sasuke leered. Naruto gulped, Sasuke's 'friend' is no _little_ matter. It's humongous.

"Sasuke, it won't fit," Naruto whinged. "Th-this is _huge_! You're gonna rip me apart."

"We'll see about that," Sasuke replied. "I have a feeling your little ass will like the pleasure."

Naruto, again, swallowed and opened his little mouth to blow on the hot, hard rod. His inexperienced, swollen lips kissed and sucked on Sasuke's organ, occasionally dipping it in the shallow slit. Sasuke shivered in pleasure, his hand found itself tangling on the blonde's hair near the crook of his neck. He almost came when he saw the look on Naruto's face. Sasuke wanted to come inside his lover so he pulled the blonde's head for a deep kiss and forced a finger up his opening.

"Hummrph, nnh-… Sasu- feels weird," Naruto moaned in discomfort, breaking the kiss.

"It's going to feel good soon so bear with me," Sasuke replied, gently kissing his forehead.

Sasuke hurriedly drove in his second and third finger carefully as he tried not to pain the blonde. His fingers probed inside, he couldn't believe how tight it felt; simply moist and wonderful. Sasuke could feel the blonde mewled in pleasure as he pushed his finger towards a supple spot that had a different feel from its surrounding.

"Huh- ahn- 'Suke, do that again," Naruto said weakly. Sasuke complied and shove his fingers harder. Naruto moaned as he started jerking on Sasuke's fingers, hardening Sasuke's already hard erection. As Sasuke's control snapped, he groaned in hunger and pulled out his fingers, plunging his hardened penis on Naruto's hole.

Naruto's eyes shut and tear up again, as the pain crept up his back. He bit his plump bottom lip to avoid from screaming in pain but wiggled his hips and shakily murmured. "Move."

Sasuke started thrusting in and out, searching for the spot that had Naruto squirming and writhing. Immediately, Naruto shrilled when his prostate was assaulted. The two moved in rhythm, scandalously wanting more of the other. The ecstasy burning in them slowly boiling and the passion grew stronger as each thrust filled the other and pushed them towards the edge. Sasuke momentarily stopped to savour the incredible view of the other's damp body; half-lidded eyes that lusted for more; and the parting lips that excited him.

"Uhh- mmm… Sasuke… don't stop, please," Naruto supplicated, wanting more abrasion between the joined areas. His arms had slung themselves across Sasuke's well-built shoulders and he tightened them to enclose the distance between him and Sasuke so that he could whisper directly towards his lover's ear.

"I'm sure you can plead better right, Na-ru-chan," he sing-song the words, insolently smiled at the pink hue that dusted the smaller boy's cheek. Moving dangerously slow for Naruto's taste.

"P-please, I can't wait anymore, go ahh- faster," Naruto yelped, closing his eyes and squeezed his inside making Sasuke moaned and bucked harder towards himself. Sasuke increased the pace and propelled himself in to Naruto deeper and harder, while grabbing Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it in sync. He closed the gap between himself and Naruto and started their tongue battle, roughly dominating and leading the said combat.

"Hn-! Ahnn- S-Sasuke h- cummi- AH!" Naruto moaned, his scream engulfed by the kiss. Sasuke clenched tightly on Naruto's hips, lightly bruising the petite waist. Naruto came all over his and Sasuke's stomach, while his ass walls tightly compressed Sasuke's member, making Sasuke came right when he thrust on Naruto's prostate. Sasuke collapsed himself on Naruto. After finally regaining his breath, he stared to the other's sky-blue eyes and rolled to the side.

Pulling Naruto closely, Sasuke conceitedly smirked. Noticing this, Naruto pouted. "Why the hell do you look so happy, teme?"

"Well, dobe, it looks like I have _accomplished_ my dream and won you over. No freaking way was that brat or the dog-boy going to have a piece of you," Sasuke growled possessively. Naruto only tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? Are you talking about Toshi and Kiba?" Naruto questioned. "And what is this dream you're talking about?"

"I've had too much wet dreams about you, _Naru-chan_. You, me, together, doing naughty stuff like we just did, only… naughtier," Sasuke evilly laughed, looking at the blonde who was currently stuffing his blushing face on a pillow and distanced himself from the cackling teen.

"P-pervert!"

"Hey, it was your fault to look so 'fuckable'," Sasuke motioned his fingers, while slowly creeping towards Naruto, groping the claimed butt of his cute angel.

"TEME! Stop it!"

"I dun wanna," Sasuke mumbled, faking a hurt look, "Let's play again, shall we? Oh yes. We shall continue our journey in the bathroom!"

"Teme! I'm warning you, my ass still hurts like sh-," Naruto was cut off by the hot lips claiming his swollen ones, while he was slowly being carried by a strong pair of arms.

"I love life," Sasuke tilted his head to his ceiling then lowered it to face the angry yet sexy look of the blonde who was uselessly struggling to get out of his deathly embrace. He continued walking, although the blonde in his arms were not happy with his actions.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

--

The next morning, Sasuke walked around the town with a happy grin on his face. Suddenly, he bumped into the kid he met yesterday.

"Oh, why hello there, Toshi," Sasuke smiled. The kid gave him a 'WTF' look and stared at him strangely.

"What the hell has gotten in you?" Toshi asked, shuddering when Sasuke replied to him with an evil smirk.

"Let's just say that I won and you lost," he laughed like someone who belonged to a mental ward.

The kid barked at his statement, "What's that supposed to mean? Like hell you di- oh my god. OHMYGOD. You didn't…" He didn't finish his sentence as his expression filled with terror.

"Oh yes I did."

Sasuke continued his way to go to Ichiraku's for ramen to-go while he left the gaping kid standing there, looking more idiotic than yesterday…

--

_**Tch, I finally finished. I guess it's too long for one shot, huh?**_

_**What cha think? Did ya like it or what? I was really thinking of making it kinky but this is my first one shot so yeah… And fluffs are good for we people with dirty minds… -evil snicker-**_

_**I have three other series in my profile, check it out. Maybe you'll like it…**_

_**I'll punch my sleepy head goodbye and a good night sleep for you folks!**_

_**Cookies for reviewers… XD!**_


End file.
